Meteor School
The Meteor School is a group of orphans fostered by the former Chief of Smart Brain, Luther, & were schooled under their teacher Mr. Buonarroti. These students became known as the Meteorites. Shortly before the series started they attended a reunion, with all students almost killed & resurrected as Smart Brain's "hope", with only Bentley having memories of the night intact. They each were sent the three Rider Gears: Maria obtaining Phi & the bulk under Mr. Buonarroti obtaining Chi. The members other than Maria & Bentley include: Eric Walker : Main article: Eric Walker Eric Walker is a relatively cowardly member of Meteor School who would rather forget about Orphnochs & go back to living a normal life. He would become the default wearer of the Delta Gear & fight as Kamen Rider Delta despite his cowardice. After Magdalene was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running & fight alongside the others. Others *Qiana Sanders: A "cat-tongue" much like Nathan, Qiana briefly wore the Delta Gear. Eventually she found her way to the Pond Dry Cleaning shop & worked part-time there. She waited to see what kind of person Nathan was before deciding to hand over the Delta Gear to him. Unfortunately, she was mortally wounded by Summerfield before she could. *Magdalene Brownlow: Eric Walker's friend, former classmate & co-worker in the orphanage where Abner Bell (Orphnoch King) stayed. *Bertrand Christianson: After Attaway's defeat, he tried to put on the Chi belt, but couldn't out of fear because of what happened to the other users. After the Delta belt was discovered & he used it, he believed the belt was rightfully his because of the belt's side effect. Not only that, he also gained some power from the belt. Along with Neville, he kidnapped Maria to lure out Summerfield to get the belt. Mortally wounded by Summerfield. *Donald Pound *Aaron Wescott: Temporarily used the Chi belt. With the Chi Gear, he destroyed Crocodile Orphnoch's first life. He was last seen lying in Mr. Buonarroti's arms from the belt's side effect. *Brian Attaway: Used the Chi belt to fight the Crocodile Orphnoch, despite others' protest, but the Orphnoch knocked the belt off him, forcing him to revert & pass out from the belt's side effect. *Sunny Oberst *Kanani Lavigne: She was beaten by Burnham when he tried to take the Delta belt. *Solomon Neville: Temporarily knocked out by Burnham. He gained power & became obsessed with the Delta belt like many other users after using it. Along with Bertrand, he kidnapped Maria to lure out Summerfield to get the belt. Mortally wounded by Summerfield. *Ashton Burnham: He suddenly attacked Neville & almost killed Kanani because of the obsession with the Delta belt. But it was proven wrong since he called Bentley to rescue him from the Frog Orphnoch. Still, it was too late. He later said that Summerfield had the belt, but it was false. *Truman Hargrave: After Maria's second attack by Summerfield, he constantly tried to persuade Walker to fight with the members. Later wounded by Summerfield. *Delano: Transformed into the Sloth Orphnoch after the attack. Category:Kamen Rider: 555